Crossing town streets with heavy traffic can be difficult and dangerous for pedestrians. High traffic flow, vehicles passing at high speed after running red lights, and pedestrians crossing the street without waiting for the green light are just a few of the hazards involved. Crossing railroads, waterways, work sites or other obstacles also can be dangerous.
Arc elevators that allow pedestrians to cross obstacles are known. An arcuate supporting structure straddles the obstacle and the cabin is suspended like a pendulum from the supporting structure. This form of suspension produces uncomfortable pendulum-like movements of the elevator cabin, due to wind, acceleration, and passenger movement.
Furthermore, the swinging cabin may be struck by vehicles whose height exceeds an authorized maximum, and when the cabin is suspended below the supporting structure the height of the supporting structure is increased.